


The Start of Something New

by twahtohnedskee



Series: Singing to My Soul [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Musical!AU, unapologetic use of HSM lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twahtohnedskee/pseuds/twahtohnedskee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi. I’m Isaac Lahey and I’m auditioning for Hunter.”</p><p>Stiles sighed and looked back at his phone. He may have been prematurely judging but this guy was no Hunter. Whoever was going to play him had to exude mystery, sexiness, and false bravado. This guy looked quiet and shy. He stood with his shoulders hunched and curled into himself. Stiles would have bet his month’s allowance that he wouldn’t be able to carry the role.</p><p>But then the bastard started singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something New

Stiles chewed on the straw of his Dr. Pepper as another guy tried to get the role opposite Allison in the hopes that he’d get the chance to kiss her. He sighed. This guy was even worse than the last. His acting was little better than a cardboard cut-out of Zac Efron and he couldn’t hold a note to save his life. Stiles was so tired of this that he couldn’t even take pleasure from watching Lydia give the guy one of her trademarked verbal smackdowns. This musical was her baby and the lovestruck saps who were making a mockery of it were an insult to her personally. Stiles managed to tune back into reality just in time to catch the end of her tirade.

“…so if you have any self-respect left, I suggest you hike it up from around your knees and exit stage right.” Lydia pointed the direction with her pen.

The guy ran for it, as was expected, nearly tipping over a mike stand in his haste to get the fuck out of there. Stiles would have felt sorry for him if he hadn’t sucked so damn much.

He glanced over to Lydia. She looked as worn out as he felt but somehow still had the energy to be very pissed off. It was the second day of auditions and they’d both been there since 7 in the morning. They saw audition after audition but aside from reaping a good number of chorus members, the day was not proving to be a fruitful one. 

“Next!” Lydia called out.

Stiles had pretty much given up at this point. He took out his phone to check his messages. He had the decency to look up when the guy said his name, at least.

“Hi. I’m Isaac Lahey and I’m auditioning for Hunter.”

Stiles sighed and looked back at his phone. He may have been prematurely judging but this guy was no Hunter. Whoever was going to play him had to exude mystery, sexiness, and false bravado. This guy looked quiet and shy. He stood with his shoulders hunched and curled into himself. Stiles would have bet his month’s allowance that he wouldn’t be able to carry the role.

But then the bastard started _singing_. 

Stiles’ eyes snapped up and the guy in front of him seemed like a completely different person. The lanky kid who looked like he was trying to take up as little space as possible was gone. In his place was a lithe and confident guy with the voice of a god and stage presence that demanded attention. He was magnetic, singing the first lines of ‘One Song Glory’ with a world-weariness he was too young to possess. The weird thing was, and it was literally the only flaw, the guy managed to do all that while his eyes were closed. Honestly, Stiles couldn’t care less.

He was amazing and perfect for the part. His voice was smooth as it glided over the notes and just low enough to send involuntary shivers down Stiles’ spine. Now that he wasn’t looking down, the spotlight hit his face and made him look nothing short of angelic. A fallen angel, maybe, singing of times lost before the rebellion. He had one hand on the microphone and the other moving up and down the stand in slow movements.

 _That cannot be legal_ , Stiles babbled mentally. _Yup, definitely not legal. That is public indecency for sure_. He opened his eyes a grand total of once while singing and when he did, Stiles swore that he looked straight at him. His eyes were a clear blue, striking as they bored into Stiles’ hazel ones. There was something there, like electricity building up in tesla coils, drying up the air, filling it with static. Then the guy closed his eyes again and it was gone. The last note faded into the auditorium and as quickly as he transformed, he was back to being the shy and quiet guy who’d walked up to the mike at the start of the audition.

With the spell broken, Stiles was surprised to find that he’d leaned forward in his seat, captivated by this strange boy’s performance. Also, his mouth may or may not have been hanging open. He admitted nothing. He was the first to notice that no one had said anything since the guy had stopped singing. Everyone was just staring. Stiles was staring at the performer, he was staring at the floor, and Lydia…Stiles turned to her and realized that she’d been staring at him.

“We need him,” Stiles said.

Lydia gave him a searching look before nodding and then speaking into the mike. “We don’t do this often, but congratulations. You’ve got yourself a callback. We’ll contact you with the details.”

Stiles leaned over to peek at the guy’s name before grabbing the mike for himself with a grin.

“Isaac, dude. That was completely and utterly mind-blowing. Seriously, like, the best performance we’ve seen since auditions started. Where the hell have you been hiding?”

Isaac’s eyes went wide at this. He looked more scared than elated, which was not what Stiles was expecting. He muttered a quick “thank you” with a nod and walked off the stage without waiting for a reply. Stiles worried that he’d scared him off.

“We’re gonna need to work with him,” Lydia said, twirling her pen thoughtfully. “But we can’t pass off a voice like that.”

“I volunteer!” Stiles said, raising his hand enthusiastically.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “You would.”

“Hey, I did come up with the character.” Stiles pouted defensively. “If anyone is going to work with our new discovery, it’s only logical that it should be me.”

“I’m sure it’s also convenient that he has the bone structure of a Greek god.”

Stiles opened his mouth to protest, only to find that he couldn’t really deny it. Lydia’s resulting laughter tinkled as if it wasn’t drawn from the pain of mere mortals.

“Oh shut up,” he said.

There were more auditions that day but Stiles’ focus only went downhill from there. After it was over, all Stiles could remember was a pair of blue blue eyes and a voice that would find its way into his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is basically just my love letter to high school theatre. Just a heads up, I will be making use of canonically dead characters mostly because I refuse to let Erica Reyes go. Originally posted over on my tumblr as a gift to my sun and stars, Emmie. Un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own. As always, comments and constructive criticism are welcome!


End file.
